Non-volatile static random-access memory (nvSRAM) is a type of non-volatile random-access memory. An nvSRAM typically includes multiple nvSRAM cells. An nvSRAM cell typically includes a static random-access memory (SRAM) that is configured to facilitate read and write operations and a non-volatile storage circuit that is configured to facilitate store and recall operations. A store operation, for example, may store data from the SRAM of the nvSRAM cell to the non-volatile storage circuit of the nvSRAM cell. A recall operation, on the other hand, may retrieve data from the non-volatile storage circuit of the nvSRAM cell and load the retrieved data into the SRAM of the nvSRAM cell.